


jack frost nipping at your nose

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Cute, Jeon Wonwoo is Jack Frost, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Late at Night, Lee Seokmin | DK and Kim Mingyu are best friends, Lee Seokmin | DK is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious Lee Seokmin | DK, Prince Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokmin finds out what is tapping on his window. Or who it is.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	jack frost nipping at your nose

"Well Mingyu, how are we supposed to get ourselves out of this now?" Seokmin whined, he didn't mean to be rude, but how were they? The wedding was scheduled in two weeks as Mingyu just 'proposed' to him today! Christmas was soon for god sakes. He sighed as he laid back in his bed. Mingyu was on his phone as he played old school tunes.

* * *

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir

And folks dressed up like Eskimos

* * *

Sure, the music was comforting, but not when you're pressured into getting married to your childhood best friend. Mingyu started to sing "Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe, help to make the season bright." His voice was comforting as he sat up, hearing a tapping on the porch glass.

"Did you hear that Gyu?"

"No."

Seokmin pressed the warm soles of his feet into his fluffy slippers as he headed towards the porch. The slippers grazed against the ground as he peeked his head throughout the halls to see what was out there. He slid open the door and looked out of the balcony. He saw the civilians skating around the castle's ice rink. Seokmin grinned as he knew he had to protect the innocent children and adults, elderly and pets. He waved slightly as his crown glinted in the moonlight, a little kid gazing up at the castle and seeing the prince wave at him.

"Hey." Someone whispered from behind him and took the crown off of his head.

"Hey! Give it-" Seokmin shut his mouth once he saw who was behind him. The man had cold features and a sharp nose, not as sharp as his, but still sharp.

Seokmin stood back and whipped his head away, about to scream before the man with iced (?) tips and teal gray hair covered his mouth. "Prince, I suggest you not bring attention to this situation and let me take you around town." His deep voice lulled Seokmin as he zipped his mouth. The deep voiced man lifted him up as Seokmin's eyes widened.

"Where are you taking me, mister?" He asked in a hushed tone because he was afraid of what this man could do. For god sakes, this man can fly! Seokmin looked up at the man's sharp jaw. For some reason, even though he was in this man's cold glare, his heart felt warm. He couldn't help but smile at the situation. Does this happen to regular civilians? He wondered.

Wonwoo held the prince tightly so he wouldn't fall out onto the cold concrete of the castle's town. He chuckled as the prince snuggled into the warmth of Wonwoo. Even though they were soaring through the freezing wind, Wonwoo felt a warmth between his ribcage.

"What's your name? I'm Lee Seokmin of Seoulrose"

"Yes I know, the very popular prince known throughout Korea. I'm Jeon Wonwoo of Changfrost"

"Wow! I heard that's a beautiful place, the icicles that hang from each house, they really make that town enchanted." Seokmin sighed, "I want to go there, but my family wants me to stay in the castle to hold the family tree, so I have to get married." He couldn't help but think of Mingyu. His best friend deserved better, they both do.

"I could take you there. That must really suck." Wonwoo watched Seokmin's eyelashes flutter as he caught Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo immediately glanced and looking forward as he realized they were about to hit a branch. "Oh frost." He muttered as he accidentally stopped flying. They were currently free falling into Changfrost. Seokmin let out a scream as Wonwoo shut his eyes, stopping them from falling, they were standing on ice.

It wouldn't last for long, Wonwoo slipped onto the next pile of ice he made that was like a ramp. He slid until he saw his home. Wonwoo's home was a white rose garden, the small house next to it was his warm home. He had stopped flying on purpose this time. Wonwoo walked to his home and placed Seokmin on the red satin couch that he could sink into.

"Wasn't that fun eh?" Wonwoo laughed softly at how panicked they were for a second.

Seokmin laid in the warm couch, the fireplace in front of him started to lick at the red brick. "It was fun. The scary part was when we were falling. Plus, how did you do that?" Seokmin questioned the older as he snuggled into the blanket that Wonwoo placed on top of him.

Wonwoo was hesitant, the people in this town loved Wonwoo for his cold sharp looks, but they strayed away when he accidentally froze the whole lake during summer. They thought he was cursed, the thing is, he drowned in that lake. Wonwoo somehow fell when he was ten. The next thing is, he's nineteen now and he now has blue hair with white tips and ice powers. He arose from the lake when he was seventeen, he was still getting used to the powers ever since.

"I have powers if you couldn't tell. I woke up from drowning."

"What? Th-That's impossible. Unless you are.. The Frosted White Rose?" Seokmin's eyes shook as he shook his head.

"Yes I am, but I don't kill anyone, if that's the tales that you hear. I'm just a regular person with ice powers."

"Oh."

"Well you said you wanted to explore Changfrost. Want to explore? The people of this town are usually asleep."

"Yeah!" Seokmin bounced up and cheered, until he experienced a full body shiver. He was in his pajamas, his coats were left at the castle. Where Mingyu was.

He would have to tell his best friend about this later.

"I need a coat and boots."

"Here, take mine," Wonwoo grabbed his winter boots and fluffy white coat. He draped the heavy coat over the prince as he placed the crown on the prince's head.

"Let's go now Prince Seokmin."

"You know you can call me Min? Or Seok? I feel uncomfortable with being called my formal name if I'm getting close with someone."

"Getting close?"

"Are we not?"

Seokmin grabbed Wonwoo's bare freezing hand and ran across Changfrost's cold pavements. "Be careful Seok." He muttered since the prince was running around the iced streets.

"It's fine!" Seokmin cheered. "Are we exploring? What's the fun without the risk of getting hurt?" He giggled since the adrenaline of his fears pumped throughout his body. Seokmin could accidentally slip, but it's apart of the risk!

Wonwoo pulled Seokmin close by pulling him towards him. He held Seokmin as they started to run to the ice rink. He placed the prince down as he took his crown, placing it on the concrete brick so it wouldn't fall off of his head. "Hey! My crown!"

"It'll fall while you're skating" He explained with his deep voice and hand motions.

Seokmin nodded as he took off his boots, his feet exposed to the cold despite wearing fuzzy socks. He quickly shoved his feet into the skates as he tied the skates, getting up.

Wonwoo smirked as he just put on the skates, he was unaffected by the cold now. His icy tips draped over his eyes as Seokmin spotted them. Brushing them away with his warm hands.

Wonwoo gripped Seokmin's warm-blooded hands as he started to lead Seokmin onto the rink. Seokmin felt his knees lock, he was utterly terrified. How was he supposed to skate? His feet felt heavy with the skates on.

"It's okay, don't be afraid Seok. I have you in my hands, don't be afraid to explore a bit." His comforting honey voice felt like Seokmin could get lost in the sweetness of his tone.

Seokmin lifted his head up as he saw those glinting glittering eyes that reflected the sea in them. He could really get lost in those eyes. Wonwoo started to skate Seokmin around, Seokmin's legs and knees getting looser as he started to skate. He yipped as he held Wonwoo's hands tight. The contrast of his warm hands against Wonwoo's frozen hands drove him crazy. Then he felt Wonwoo's hands getting warmer as he was getting sweaty. He could be described as a living furnace. "Sorry for my sweaty hands."

"No apologies, it's perfect for me." Wonwoo's sharp eyes charmed Seokmin.

They glided around the ice rink as they chatted. Seokmin spilled all the secrets about his life and family. It was strange about how you could do that to a complete stranger without hesitation but you freeze about talking like that around your closer friends. Wonwoo started to use his powers to make the rink more icy. He made it more slippery as Seokmin gasped, the icicles started to fly through the air, exploding and creating snow flakes.

"It's magical Wonwoo!" He exclaimed, the excitement being expressed just simply through his eyes.

Wonwoo lifted Seokmin up in arms as Seokmin had a deathly hold onto Wonwoo's arms. "Don't worry Seok, I have you in my arms." He reminded as Seokmin's grip loosened and Wonwoo smirked at him.

They laughed throughout the night as the cold cloud of Seokmin's breaths enchanted the rink. "Put me down Wonwoo." He smiled as Wonwoo lifted him down. Seokmin was confident enough the skate freely alone. He felt the confidence drain out of him once he fell. Seokmin yelped as Wonwoo caught him, barely. His bottom still made contact with the floor.

Their warmth shared with each other as the moonlight shined through the ice rink. The scene was just, magical, to say the least. "Want to head back? The sun is rising." Wonwoo suggested since it wouldn't be favorable to have a search on the prince if he's just having fun with him.

"Yeah. Mingyu's probably worried, it's been a while." He grinned, his teeth glowing with the moonlight reflecting off of it like the moon. Seokmin nodded as he clung onto Wonwoo's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Wonwoo. You have really charmed me today. Maybe I can figure this whole marriage thing out and end up marrying you one day!" Wonwoo stared at him, sort of surprised that he would suggest marriage to a stranger over his best friend of all time.

Yes, Seokmin was a huge romantic, and yes, he knew he was head over heels for this Jack Frost-like guy. Seokmin thought Jack Frost only existed in Rise of the Guardians. Well now he's met his own Jack Frost. Jeon Wonwoo.

They slipped the skates off and put their boots on. Seokmin grabbed his crown as he placed it on his frizzled milk brown hair. Wonwoo carried him as he flew around back to Seoulrose. Seeing the huge castle, it was still breathtaking. The rose print of the flags and the statues of the past kings and queens with roses. Seokmin was like a rose. He held something in his coat that he was going to give Seokmin later if he had the time.

Wonwoo climbed through Seokmin's window and placed the prince in his own bed. Although it wasn't the same as Wonwoo's warm cottage, it was his own room. "Thank you again Wonwoo. Maybe a kiss?" He sneaked the question in there as a joke, not expecting his first kiss to be taken by Jeon Wonwoo.

His lips closed in on Seokmin's as he pecked his lips. "There you go, I must go now." Wonwoo pressed multiple kisses to Seokmin's bridge of his nose and the end of his nose.'

Seokmin blushed as the warmth of his body radiated from his skin. "Why must you go?"

"I can see you tomorrow night. Can I?" Wonwoo skipped Seokmin's question and asked.

"Yes! Always!" Seokmin cheered as he held Wonwoo's hand back, pressing his warm lips onto the cold flat surface of Wonwoo's hand.

He then closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttered to close.

Wonwoo smiled softly at the other as he waved, placing a white rose onto the window sill and sitting next to Seokmin's bed. As soon as the sun stretched it's arms and raised high in the sky, Wonwoo had disappeared. Well that's the catch. He had been only able to appear when the sun took a slumber. That's why he was always believed to be a ghost of the night. Why there were always tales about him being a ghost.

But somehow, he had fell in love with a sunshine.

Seokmin waiting until he had heard nothing but the ringing of silence flooded the air. He fell into slumber.

Seokmin woke up the next morning, getting up as he was awoken by Mingyu's big puppy face. "There you are! Let's get ready Min! We'll pretend of course." He whispered and grinned a wide smile.

Was that a dream? He wondered until Mingyu pondered upon Seokmin's window sill. "A white rose? That's strange. There isn't any white roses blooming even near the castle. And to be one on your window sill is even stranger. Unless it's from Changfrost, since they bloom there."

Seokmin's eyes widened as he snatched the rose. It must be real. This was what grew in Wonwoo's garden. He smiled as his eyes were full of love.

The day flew by fast, his parents nagging him to marry Mingyu so soon, the fake proposal that set up, and the duties of a prince.

He rested in bed, his back was killing him. Seokmin sighed into the cold walls of his room. His eyes fluttered shut until he heard heavy tapping on his glass window. Seokmin opened his eyes and his breath was taken away when he saw the person he thought was a fever dream. Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was holding multiple white roses in his hand as he showed his charming smile.

Seokmin opened his doors and welcomed Wonwoo. They both went out into the cold skies of Seoulrose again. Just like yesterday.


End file.
